


Substitute Teacher

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Couch Sex, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, MILFs, Mentioned Ned Stark - Freeform, Missionary Position, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Substitution, Teacher-Student Relationship, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Tommen Baratheon X Catelyn Stark High School AU One-Shot
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Catelyn Stark
Kudos: 6





	Substitute Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



Tommen sighed as he climbed out of the pool. It felt good doing a few laps in the pool. So far the school year has  
being going alright. He had managed to get through boring Algebric exams and surprise pop quizes. He got  
showered and dressed and then headed to his next class.Gym. When he got there he found the other students  
there, but no teacher. Soon two figures were coming in. His eyes widen when he noticed who one of them was.  
The two figures stopped in front of the class.  
"Class this is Mrs. Stark. She'll be your substitute Phys. Ed teacher while Mr. Clegane is out sick" the principal said.  
Tommen couldn't believe it. His best friend Bran's mother Catelyn was here. Why was she here and dressed up as  
his substitute gym teacher. Was this some kind of punishment or something? He could hear some of the guys  
making comments about how fine Catelyn looked and hoped to all the gods that Catelyn didn't hear that or else  
they'd feel her wrath and he knew from personal experience that it was something you'd never want on your  
bucket list.  
But Tommen had to say that Catelyn looked great in a white polo shirt and black short shorts.Those short  
shorts showed off her nicely toned legs that were tanned too.  
"Hello class, as you know my name is Mrs. Stark and that will be the only name I go by. Now lets get to warm-ups"  
Catelyn said.  
The boys were exhausted from their warm-ups.Tommen shook his head and wondered if Catelyn even knew  
what consisted of warm-ups in school nowadays. Soon after warm-ups they played the day's activity. Catelyn  
watched with boredom.This wasn't as thrilling as she thought, but her eyes glued to one Tommen Baratheon and  
knew he could always liven up her day. A plan began to form as to how to get what she wanted.  
Class soon ended and the boys who eyed Catelyn before were grumbling about how much a bitch and slave driver  
she was.Only a few still liked her since they had that BDSM kink.Tommen ignored them as he walked to the locker  
rooms to change.  
"Mr. Baratheon, can you stay a moment." Catelyn said.  
Tommen nodded. He didn't need to worry since his next class was a study period and not many students showed  
up to that class anyway. He did hear remarks of him being in trouble with the sub, but he ignored them.  
Soon Tommen found himself in the coach's office that the gym teachers use too. Catelyn stood there grinning at  
Tommen.  
"Surprised to see me here Tommen?" she asked.  
"Uh yeah, I am" Tommen said.  
"I was bored and needed some excitement. Bran's away on an athletic meet and Ned is away on business. I needed  
something to do" Catelyn said.  
"But to be my substitute gym teacher?" Tommen questioned.  
"It was the only profession I knew I could have any skill in. Now you know what to do now. Strip." Catelyn said.  
Tommen sighed and took off his clothes. Catelyn covered the windows in the office with their thick curtains,  
placed by the coach so he could fuck the cheerleaders without anyone seeing, and then made sure they weren't  
disturbed. She flashed her clothes off and was naked.  
naked.  
"Come here Tommen, time for my fucking" the MILF said crooking a finger.  
Tommen went over and they began kissing.They kissed and Tommen lifted Catelyn up and with practice ease  
Catelyn sank down onto Tommen's cock. She groaned as she was filled up by Tommen's large bratwurst.  
"Oh fuck, no matter how many times it happens I just love feeling your dick slide into me the first time." Catelyn  
murmured.  
Tommen pushed Catelyn up against the wall and began to thrusting in and out of her. Catelyn gasped as she  
gripped and clawed Tommen's back.Tommen's head dipped down and began feasting on her lovely titties. Catelyn  
moaned as she felt Tommen assault her chest. Her hands weaved through Tommen's messy blonde locks  
keeping him where he was as she locked her legs around Tommen's waist so he had nowhere to go, but inside her.  
Tommen kept working thrusting in and out of the goddess loving how her cunt was always so tight and figured  
that it was because she was barely touched by her husband or, if the school rumors about Bran were true, Bran  
had a small cock . But he wasn't going to think on it further. Well, not with Catelyn panting and breathing heavily in  
his ear that is.  
"Oh Tommen, yes, oh yes. Fuck me pussy, fuck it so good. Harder, faster. Yes, that's it.That's fucking it" Catelyn  
mewled.  
Tommen pumped in and out hard and fast obeying the redhead's direction. Catelyn then came and then Tommen  
a little after.They rested for a bit then Catelyn guided Tommen to the floor where she fucked him. She rode his  
cock long and hard enjoying being in control. She loved when Tommen fucked, but also liked being on top too. It  
gave her power and as a goddess she liked to be in power most of the time.  
Tommen grabbed a hold of Catelyn' bouncing breasts and began to feast on them again.This had Catelyn arch  
her back pushing her mounds more into Tommen's face.They kept going til they both came.Then with the  
powers of Catelyn they cleaned up.Tommen was about to leave when Catelyn stopped him.  
"Oh Tommen, I'll be subbing for Mr. Clegane for a while. So we've got plenty of time together" the goddess said.  
Tommen nodded knowing he couldn't wait for his next gym class.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.  
> Leave kudos.


End file.
